The American Spirit
by LasagnaLover
Summary: Everyone just thought that America was only a hero obsessed idiot. Take a peak into the real mind of The United States of America and discover what it really contains. *Has dark&smart America* -One Shot-


Sunlight pored down upon the open fields of the endless prarie. A breeze was lightly brushing agenst the small blades of grass and wheat, letting them drift slowly back and forth. In the center of the prarie where an old oak tree sat stood a young man. The man had dirty-blond hair that brushed agenst his face in the breeze. His mouth was posed into a small smile as he watched the view, but what ruined this peaceful picture was the young man's eyes. They were viberent sky blue, ones that somebody could be enteranced by. Insted though of holding that happy and caring spark, they held a sort of cunning and dark arora.

This young man was known as The United States of America or by his human name, Alfred. He was not human, but a personification of a countrie. There were many more of what he was, every countrie in the world had a personification. Some dissapeared in time. For instance, Rome or Germania. They had both fallen as powerful empires and dissolved from history.

America had no thoughts on falling. Even though the world was in a repression (mainly his countrie) he was still very powerful. He was stll the superpower.

Most of the other countries only thought of him as a hero obsessed idiot, just wanting to help people because he cared or for attention. They were somewhat right. He did like helping others, but not if they crossed him, then he could easily turn on them. America did not like tratiors. Japan was an example of that. At the begining of WW2 America had tried to remain nuteral, to try to keep peace between him and the others. But, then Japan had to go and bomb his Pearl Harbor, he returned the gesture with full force by bombing him in the end of the war.

England was another example. His previous mentor had gone to far and extended the taxes, this he did not like. He then declared war, a revolution on England. He beat the empire to the ground without mercy and Engalnd had never been the same since.

Everyone had forgetten that America has savage blood in his veins, that he used to be one himself. He had been perfectly happy living with the Indians, his own people. Then the Europeans had to go and discover the new world, a mission they diclared was from God. That was all just a bunch of lies. They were greedy and he was just a object to them.

No one ever expected him to rise to power. He would never accomplish anything in their eyes, but then he proved them wrong. He had detached himself from England and risen as a world power. Now most wont try to even challenge him. There was a time though when one had just as much power as he had, one that would fight him till they could have blown up the world in nuclear war. That was Russia. America and Russia had been in a cold war, a war that could have gone to nuclear so many times. Only fate had barley held them apart from each other just enough so it would not happen. Russia had known America's true side before that, he had seen it during the revolution and the civil war when America almost ripped himself apart. Russia had seen the dark and cunning glint in his eyes and the insaneness behind those smiles he always wore. Even though he and Russia had been enemies during the cold war, they always had time to sit together and discuss what they would do if they could take over the world. America had many ideas.

To sum this up America would always try to make sure he never fell, just like Rome or Germainia all those years ago. He would always strive to remain strong, so that he could rule his empire and possibley the world one day. And if he fell.

Then the world would fall with him.

**Authors Notes:**

**This was just a thought that came to my head while I was listening to "Dont Mess With America" on youtube and I had to write it down somewhere. Just a short drabble. I dont know if im going to write a sequal to it. **

**To anyone who likes Dark&Smart America the you should see that video "Dont Mess With America"_  
**

**p.s. this story is also on deviantart, my username is smoer123.  
**


End file.
